


End Of The Show

by Dantrash1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantrash1/pseuds/Dantrash1
Summary: Little drabble on what happens after Dan and Phil finish an Interactive Introverts show.





	End Of The Show

As usual the show pasted by in a blur of colour and noise. As they took their last bow, Dan shook his head to clear his racing thoughts. Stepping into the comforting blackness of backstage, Dan and Phil gravitated towards each other. Dan’s long fingers grasped Phil’s collar and crashed their lips together. Phil jumped in surprise but soon melted wholeheartedly into Dan’s arms. 

In that moment they were alone, just the two of them celebrating the world they had built together. Two nerdy introverts had managed to do yet another sold out show and had been met with thunderous applause. Dan deepened the kiss, hungry for all Phil could offer him. Phil gasped and gripped Dan tighter to him, his whole body thrumming with excitement. 

They finally pulled away with a contented sign, a blush painting their cheeks as the crew around them wolf whistled and winked. They had to do the whole thing all over again tomorrow. But as they looked into each other’s eyes, they knew they would be able to. As they had each other. As they were always home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short drabble after being inspired by watching The Story Of TATINOF. Let me know if you liked it and want more drabbles. 
> 
> Darrenklainefan is my tumblr if you want to send me prompts or chat :)


End file.
